dragonagefandomcom-20200223-history
Precious Metals
} |name = Precious Metals |image = NPC-Rogek.jpg |px = 270px |qcat = Side Quest |location = Dust Town, Senior Mage Quarters Circle of Magi |start = Rogek |end = Rogek |other npcs = Godwin |rewards = Up to 58 and a Crow Dagger |appearances = Dragon Age: Origins }} Rogek in Dust Town is in dire need for help. He needs someone to get his lyrium to Circle Tower. It is one of the most lucrative quests in Dragon Age, in terms of pure currency. Background As you enter Dust town for the first time, Rogek will be standing nearby. If you speak with him, he'll offer you a deal to take lyrium to Godwin in the Senior Mage Quarters, and you'll get paid. Note *Before talking to Godwin, it is important to note that this quest is severely bugged. The following note describes the notable, though intentional behavior of the quest. A more detailed explanation of the bug follows the end of the walkthrough. *It is important to note that if The Warden has already completed the Mage's Tower questline and sides with the templars, Godwin will not be available to sell the lyrium to.( This is not always true. Godwyn is the mage that was hiding in the closet during the Mage's Tower quest. As long as you did not threaten, intimidate, or otherwise harass the frightened mage, he will reappear near the closet on subsequent visits.) If this happens to be the case, you can tell Rogek that the circle has disbanded; he will assume the Warden is attempting to defraud him, however, and proceeds to attack. You will find a mere 20 on his corpse, regardless of what you paid him. Assuming you sided with the templars before receiving this quest, the only way to make money is to threaten to turn Rogek in for smuggling and take the twenty sovereigns off of his corpse after he attacks. *You will fail the quest if you visit The Pearl and hire the "entertainment" before talking to Godwin. Walkthrough As you are talking to Rogek, make sure you have at least 40 with you, as with less he may leave the area. (You can pickpocket 20 off Rogek.) He'll ask for 50 for the lyrium, with persuade you can bring that down to 40 He will take that money before giving you the lyrium. After you get lyrium, travel to the Circle Tower. If you haven't yet completed Broken Circle quest, fight the foes until you get to closet on Senior Mage Quarters. Inside there is a mage named Godwin, who is Rogek's contact. If you have completed the 'Broken Circle' quest, simply run to Godwin and speak with him. Sell him the lyrium. The Warden will receive 50 upon delivering the shipment (60 or 65 and the Crow Dagger with persuasion) and can also blackmail Godwin for an additional 8 . Godwin will disappear after either choice, but reentering the area will bring him back. Finally, return to Rogek for a 10 finder's fee (20 or 25 with persuasion). If persuasive enough, The Warden can earn all the rewards earning 8+65+25=98 and a Crow Dagger minus expenses of 40 so: Up to 58 and a Crow Dagger total profit. Bug or Missing Quest Turn *The several different ways this quest can play out depend on exactly specific courses of dialog choice. For best results, remember that you can try to turn in Godwin, then change your mind and still get full gold. But you cannot then turn him in. To turn him in, you must first sell the goods, without ever suggesting that you will turn him in. *Trying to turn Godwin and Rogek in, through dialog with Godwin you get the option you will tell Greagoir about the operation. When talking to Greagoir however this option doesn't appear. The quest will stay active in your Journal and will be stuck and unable to complete as Godwin will be gone in his closet forever. If this happens, you can sell the lyrium... for less than half of what you paid... the quest will update as complete, saying you failed to deliver the lyrium. *Additionally, if you put the smuggled lyrium item in the party chest at Warden's Keep, the quest will fail. The game treats this as identical to selling it to a merchant. Result *As a reward, The Warden can earn up to 90 and a Crow Dagger for the trouble (65 from Godwin and 10 or 20 persuasion or 25 higher persuasion from Rogek) or justice and 20 when you 'turn him in'. Trivia *If you have Alistair in your party, he will be outraged that Godwin is using Lyrium to feed Templars their addiction. There is no approval change however, no matter if you decide to smuggle or turn them all in. *If you Pickpocket Rogek before you take the job, you can get 20 Gold, which reduces your initial investment to 20 Gold. It's possible to earn 100 Gold from this mission if you play it right and Persuade everyone to their max. Category:Side Quests Category:Orzammar Side Quests